Life After Breaking Dawn
by twilightsuperlover
Summary: So after Breaking Dawn everyone just goes back to normal, or do they? With Emmett and his mischieviouse ways, Alice and her rants, and of course Edward and Bella's relationship! now anything can happen! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. DANG IT EMMETT

BPOV

"Well I just don't get why Bells and Edward get a cottage all to them selfs and me, Rose, Alice,

and Jasper have to stay with Carlisle and Esme!!" Emmett complained as we all sat in the living room

trying to ignore him, but then Edward spoke up,"Well we had Renesme at the time and needed it."

Edward said glancing over his sholder to look my way. I smirked then Emmett retorted," Ya but now

she lives with Jacob at the reservation. How come you guys get it and no one else can, i mean we all

have to have our 'nights' with everyone listening!! And its just not fair!!" Rosalie looked my way and

decided to speak," Why don't we all switch off? I mean he does have a point..." Esme looked at all

of our faces and a wide smile streched accross her face," Fine, you will all switch off from time to time,

and since Emmett brought it up and kept pestering all of us he can help Edward and Bella Move into

Edwards room." Emmetts smirk left his face and he looked at Rose then back at Esme and Carlisle.

****

"Who gets it first?" Everyone looked at each other and then Alice spoke," Well since it was origonally

Edward and Bella's they should choose who goes first, don't forget Bella i was the one who helped you

shower instead of-"Rosalie said cutting Alice off" Yes, but who helped you through your pregnancy the mo-"

"But who was the one who cleaned and decorated the place for yo-""Don't forget the person who watched

Renesme for you?" Rose and Alice was puting me on the spot expecting an answer, what do i tell them? " Uh...

what about Edward, he is apart of this to!!" I looked at Edward with hopefull eyes and then he spoke,

at that moment I took notice on how quiet all the men were." Ok, Since Esme built it She should decide..."

Then without even a second thought she said," Ok, Alice and Jasper, next will be Emmett and Rosalie, And

last will be Edward and Bella."

****

It took almost 2 weeks to get all of our stuff out of the cottage, mostly because Alice made us take every

peice of clothing with care so that they do not get wrinkles. " Me and Carlisle are going to visit Tanya's

coven in Alaska, we will be back in 1 week." after a second they were out the door, Emmett made an randome

Outburst, as always, "I AM BORED!!!" Everyone laughed and Emmett Seemed to not get the joke."Whats so funny?"

The rest of the night happened like usual, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward watching T.V. while Alice plays Barbie

With Rosalie and me, so it was quiet. "10 BUCKS MY BROTHER, 10 BUCKS!!!" Emmett shouted making Alice mess

up on Rosalie's eyeliner. Alice turned her head to look at Emmett and gave him the death stare. " What the

heck Emmett you made me mess up on Rosalie's eyeliner, MESS UP!!" Alice had the look in her eyes that she

could kill Rosalie noticed. "Its ok Alice i can clean it off no problem." Alice whipped around," And mess up your

blush too!! NO, I DON'T THINK SO!!!" She whipped back around and was about to charge at Emmett.


	2. Epiphany

EMPOV

OH SHIT!! I thought as I watched Alice stand before me with her menacing eyes. " Come on Alice you

didn't here MY side of the story, ok me and Eddie-""EDWARD!!" Eddie said in an annoyed voice. I knew

he hated being called Eddie, but i did it anyway to see the look on his face. " Whatever, Edward then!!

Anyway me and EDWARD made a bet on who would win the game. I won, no surprise, and he owed me 10 bucks...

you see i didn't mean to make you mess up on Rosalie's eye-crap."I looked at Alice glare at me from

the short distance between us. OH SHIT!! I am so dead!! ha! I just made a joke because i am dead! oops

did i just laugh out loud? " yes you did, and that was a lame joke." Edward said with a sneer, 'tsh'

he ruins the best jokes. " Alice think about this if you attack Emmett right now you will ruin your nice

dress and make-up, you dont want that do you?"said Bella, thank god, but Alice didn't reply

finally she stated," Fine, but watch your step." Alice turned and started fixing Rosalie's make-up at once.

BPOV

"Hey Eddie, I dare you to eat this whatever it is and wash it down with this white stuff." Emmett said

not taking his eyes from the human food that sat on the table. " Uh, Emmett thats an apple and milk." i said

making an discusted face. "BLEGH, that looks so nasty!! later i am going to the mall want to come?" Alice

said turning her head from Emmett and Edward to me. "Sure, there's nothing to do here anyway..." after I

said this Emmett turned to me," There's tons to do!! you can play dare with me and Eddie here or have Ness

come over, or something!! Your only bored because your a boring person." Emmett said with a frown. Having

Renesme over sounded great. I havent seen her in 2 weeks, because her and Jacob went to california. Unlike

most vampires she doesn't sparkle in the sun, so she can go in the sun as much as she wants. "Having RENESME

over sonds great lets ca-""oh sorry Bells, but Jacob and her are going out to dinner." alice said with

appolligetic eyes. "well...I will be in my room if anyone needs me." It was a little depressing knowing that

my baby girl didn't need me any more. Was I like this to my mom? "Hey Bella are you still...uh Bella why are

you packing your suitcase?" Alice said as she looked at me questioningly. "I am going to visit my mom." 


End file.
